


A JoSeb Carol

by KrimsonMistress



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 13,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrimsonMistress/pseuds/KrimsonMistress
Summary: Just a little JoSeb Advent Calendar story with - you guessed it - 24 chapters.





	1. An Early Winter

Sebastian hated the cold. If it was possible, he would hibernate. But sadly, he had to get up every morning and go to work. On his free days he just stayed inside, warming himself up with some whiskey or spending the entire day in a dusty bar. So it wasn’t a surprise that he complained silently to some weather gods when it started snowing while he was on the beat with Joseph, even though his partner drove the car.

“Winter is coming quite early this year.” Joseph smiled a little and turned the windshield wiper on to see through the faster and faster falling snow.

“Mh…” Sebastian grumbled.

“Maybe we’ll get a white Christmas this year.”

“Huh…”

Joseph took a brief look at him. “Is something bothering you?”

“It’s nothing.” Sebastian sighed.

“It is something.” Joseph stopped at a red traffic light and looked back at him. “You can talk to me.”

“It’s really nothing. I just hate the cold.”

“Do you?” Joseph seemed surprised. “Last year…”

“Last year was different.” Sebastian closed his eyes. Of course he hoped for a white Christmas last year. Not for himself but for Lily. But now, without child or wife, he had no reason to pretend to like snow.

“Oh…” Joseph seemed to understand.

“So… my Christmas this year will be me and my bed and a bottle of whiskey to keep away the cold.” He sighed.

Joseph stayed silent. He drove on as the traffic light turned green. Finally, after more than five minutes, he took a deep breath. “You know… you could come over… on Christmas, I mean.”

“No, thanks.” Sebastian sighed. “No need for that.”

Joseph just nodded and dropped the topic. “Do you want to eat something?”

“Huh…” Sebastian didn’t want to leave the car and offer himself to the snow but he had to admit that he felt like starving. “Fine.”

“We can order at a drive-in.” Joseph seemed to read his mind.

“Yeah. Let’s do that.”

 

After they got their food, Joseph parked on a free spot at the sidewalk. They ate in silence. They often did because since Lily’s death and Myra’s disappearance Sebastian got quiet. He always was the one who encouraged conversation between them but without him starting, Joseph seemed to have no interest in talking at all. Maybe he had been annoying for him all these years without even noticing.

 

Sebastian finished first and like always Joseph gave him the rest of his food.

“You should eat more.”, Sebastian mumbled.

“I eat enough, don’t worry.”

“You eat like a woman.”

Joseph looked at him. “What?”

“I mean, you always let me finish your food. That’s what women do. To look skinnier, I guess. I don’t know.”

“And? Do I look skinnier?” Joseph crossed his arms.

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

“That’s what every woman wants to hear.”

“Myra never…” Sebastian stopped in the middle of the sentence. It hurt to think of her.

Joseph looked down. “I’m sorry. I… I just wanted to joke around, I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“It’s not your fault.” Sebastian looked at his partner. He seemed lost somehow. “Hey… everything alright?” It had been long since he asked this question to Joseph. Normally Joseph would ask him if everything was alright.

“I… I’m…” He took a deep breather. “I just don’t know how to act in front of you. How I can make you feel better. I’m very bad at emotional things and… I don’t want to hurt you. I want to be there for you, but I don’t know how I can do that…”

Sebastian was surprised by that. Joseph never talked so openly about stuff that didn’t imply work. It took him a few seconds to ease down. “Joseph…”

“I… I’m sorry.” Joseph finally looked at him. “Just… just know that I’m here… okay? If… if you want to talk about stuff or… cry… or… anything else. I’ll always be there, if you need me.”

Sebastian rested his left hand on Joseph’s shoulder. “Thank you. I’m glad… to have you on my side.”

“We’re partners.” Joseph smiled a little. “Partners have to stick together.”


	2. Super Cleaner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is bored over a stupid commercial...

Sebastian felt better, at least a little. Over all the grief and loss, he almost forgot that Joseph was still there. His partner and friend for many years. A much better friend than the bottle of whiskey he was holding in his right hand, to be honest.

Work was over and he was lying in his bed. The TV showed a commercial about a vacuum cleaner, but Sebastian didn’t mind. He had just turned it on to kill the silence.

With a sigh he closed his eyes. It was too early to sleep, and he was bored. Maybe he should call Joseph and ask him to come over. Then they could both get to know how amazing this super cleaner was.

After a few moments of hesitation, Sebastian grabbed his phone and dialed Joseph’s number. It took a few seconds for his partner to pick up the phone.

“Sebastian? Everything alright?” Joseph was talking very loud because there were lots of noises in the background.

“Yeah. All good. Where are you?”

“Birthday of a friend. She’s getting 30 today.”

“Oh…” Sebastian sighed. Of course. He was busy.

“Why are you calling me?” Joseph sounded worried.

“Ah… nothing important. I just wanted to ask if you’d like to come over. I didn’t know…”

“There in ten minutes.”

“Joseph… you don’t have to leave because of me.”

“I really want to get out of here, I just didn’t have a proper reason until now.” Joseph laughed quietly.

“Well then…” Sebastian smirked. “Come over and thank your savior.”

“I’m there in no time.” Joseph ended the call.

Satisfied with himself, Sebastian took another sip from the whiskey bottle before he put it back on the bedside table. Then he got up to take a quick shower for Joseph’s sake.

 

About fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang. Sebastian opened the door and looked at Joseph’s smiling face. He was wearing a purple shirt under the open winter jacket and was obviously a bit drunk.

“Are you here by car?”, Sebastian asked carefully.

“Bus.” Joseph shook his head. “Shouldn’t drive… anymore.”

“I think so too.” Sebastian stepped aside to let him in.

Joseph entered and put off his shoes. Some colorful confetti were hanging in his black hair.

“Wild party?”

“Well…” Joseph sighed and looked at him. “Lots of booze, lots of loud music, lots of people. So basically… a nightmare.”

“Joseph Oda, party animal.” Sebastian grinned. “So, who’s your friend you were with? Your _girl_ friend?”

“ _A_ friend.” Joseph rolled his eyes. “More like an acquaintance.”

“But she invited you for her birthday.”

“She invited the whole city… damn, I’m sick.”

“Don’t puke on the floor.” Sebastian laid a hand on his shoulder. “Do you need a pill?”

“I’m fine… just haven’t drunk anything for a long time.” He gave him a tired look. “You’ve got coke?”

Sebastian nodded. “Bringing you a glass. Sit down on the couch, please.”

“Thanks.” Joseph went into the living room, while Sebastian poured him a glass in the kitchen. Then he sat down next to his partner.

“Did you have at least a little fun?”

“Not at all. I’ve either been made drunk or being flirted with. It was so uncomfortable.”

“You’re complaining because people are flirting with you?”

“Yes.” Joseph took a sip of the coke. “Some women should learn as well that no means no.”

“Don’t say that in front of the feminists.”

Joseph huffed but he had to grin.

Sebastian thought a little. “You haven’t got a girlfriend, right?”

“Nope.” Joseph shook his head and emptied his glass.

“When did your last relationship end?”

“What kind of questions are that?” Joseph looked at him. “Why do you care?”

“Don’t know… though it’d fit the topic.” Sebastian scratched his head.

Joseph shook his head. “I haven’t had a relationship for a long time. About ten years.”

Sebastian blinked. “You’re kidding me.”

“No.” His partner looked at him. He seemed to have problems with keeping eye contact. Obviously he was really drunk.

“How can you stand that?” Sebastian put a hand on Joseph’s shoulder.

“Oh, that’s nice…” Joseph crossed his arms. “Is it my fault that nobody wants me?”

“You just said you were being flirted with at the party.”

“I don’t do one-night-stands. Or… that kind of people.”

“I see.” Sebastian stood up and grinned at him. “Would you be interested in learning about how great the super cleaner is?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked that chapter and want a super cleaner now. xP
> 
> ♥Lots of Love, Lucy


	3. ...and a Bottle of Rum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More booze and more commercials.

Sebastian and Joseph were both lying in Sebastian’s bed, watching TV. After the super cleaner commercial ended, the channel started to show another one about some kitchen device that probably was awesome to use… if you’d believe the narrator’s words.

“That’s rubbish.”, Joseph muttered.

“Yeah… I know. Want to watch some real TV?”

“No, I meant that device. Who needs that?”

“Who needs a super cleaner?”

Joseph chuckled and looked at him. “Your apartment.”

“Oi!” Sebastian gave him a clout.

“Ey…” Joseph pouted and rubbed his head. A behavior that wasn’t usual for him.

“So that’s how you are when you’re drunk.”

“I’m not drunk…” Joseph blinked. “Okay, maybe a little… but not enough to take this bullshit.” He nodded at the TV. “Give me the bottle.”

“What?” Sebastian blinked.

“The bottle from the bedside table.”

“That’s whiskey.”

“I know.”

“You’re already drunk.”

“So it’s already too late and I can utilize it.”

Sebastian shook his head and handed the bottle to Joseph. His partner took a long sip and gave it back to him then. It was almost empty.

“Already looking better…” Joseph muttered while continuing to watch the commercial.

“You’re strange sometimes, you know that?” Sebastian emptied the bottle and put it on the floor. It wasn’t the only empty bottle lying there. Maybe Joseph was right. He could use a super cleaner.

“You’ve got more? I really want to drink now… you made me sad.”

“I made you sad?” Sebastian looked at him.

Joseph started to cuddle the pillow. “I always try to not think about relationships… it makes me sad. I hate being alone… I want someone…”

Sebastian couldn’t believe this was really happening. There was Joseph, the always strict and restrained Joseph, lying in his bed, lamenting about not having a relationship. He held back the laughter and got up to get more booze from the kitchen.

There was nothing left but a bottle of rum, and so he grabbed that one and went back to the bedroom.

“There.” He handed the bottle to Joseph. “Now you’re a pirate.”

“A pirate?” Joseph sat up, taking it.

“It’s rum.”

“Oooh. Aye.” Joseph opened the bottle and took a sip.

“Just… don’t overdo it too much.”

“Don’t tell me what I shouldn’t do…” Joseph sighed. “I’m so done. I’ so tired. I’m so thirsty…” He took another sip.

Sebastian sat down next to him again and took the bottle to take a sip himself. Normally Joseph would complain about his drinking, but at this evening they just quietly shared the bottle while watching stupid nonsense on TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm already being late... but not too late! xD  
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. x3
> 
> ♥Lots of Love, Lucy


	4. While You Were Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian awakes in the middle of the night.

Sebastian opened his eyes. The TV was still on, showing the super cleaner commercial once again.

He turned left to look at his alarm clock on the bedside table. It showed 1:15am. He must have fallen asleep.

Yawning, he turned back to the other side… and froze in his movement. Joseph was still here, sleeping quietly on the edge of the bed. His usually neatly done hair covered his face partly and he drooled on the pillow. It made Sebastian smile. He never saw his partner that relaxed before.

“Joseph…” He put one hand on his shoulder, wanting to wake him up. But suddenly Joseph rolled over, leaning his back against his chest. Without the slightest intention of doing that, Sebastian was spooning him now, his hand still on his partner’s shoulder.

To his surprise it didn’t feel strange. Not at all. He carefully pulled the blanket over them both since he could feel how cold Joseph’s body had become without any warming.

“Well, that’s interesting…”, he muttered, burying his head in Joseph’s neck. It was more the alcohol which made him do that because it somehow thought that this was a wonderful idea.

Joseph sighed quietly but remained like that without waking up. Sebastian could feel his body slowly warming up again. It made him feel warm himself and for a moment he questioned many things. But then his tiredness won, and he fell asleep, slowly forgetting that this ever happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, I know, and more of a filler. But I hope the Fluff is an excuse for that. xD
> 
> ♥Lots of Love, Lucy


	5. Morning Mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Joseph have a little conversation, after waking up.

Sebastian woke up by the sound of the alarm clock. Grumbling, he turned it off and sat up yawning, rubbing his eyes.

Next to him, Joseph hid under the pillow. Sebastian even thought he could hear him mumble a quiet “fuck”, but that was unlikely since Joseph never swore.

“Morning.”, he muttered, not really wanting to leave the cozy bed just yet.

“… Morning.” Joseph’s answer was muffled, since he still was hiding under the pillow.

“Everything alright?” Sebastian put a hand on his shoulder.

“… Headache.”

Of course. Joseph wasn’t used to drinking at all.

“I’ll get you a pill.” Sebastian stood up and went to the kitchen, where he kept his medicine in a cupboard. He had various pills against headache but most of the time he didn’t even take one. Sadly, he got used to it over time.

Sebastian took a glass from the cupboard, filled it with water and took one of the pills that always helped him the most. Then he went back to the bedroom, where Joseph finally came out from under the pillow. He looked a little pale and his hair was one big mess.

“Here.” Sebastian handed him the glass and the pill.

“Thanks…” Joseph took the pill and flushed it down his throat with the water. “Sorry for… falling asleep here.”

“No problem. Thank you for coming over.” Sebastian smiled at him and Joseph returned it a bit shy.

“I need to go now…” He got up, but his feet didn’t quite agree yet.

“Woah, take it slow!” Sebastian grabbed his shoulders and carefully pushed him back on the bed again. “Better relax a few minutes.”

“But I’ve got no time. I need to get the next bus to go home. I need my uniform.” Joseph looked at him a bit helplessly. It was the first time Sebastian saw that expression on his face.

“Joseph… are you scared or something?”

“I… I just hate being late.”

“Is that all?”

Joseph looked down on the floor. “Look, I’m not like you. You’re spontaneous and able to adapt to a situation quickly. But for me it’s difficult to get out of rhythm.”

“You’re… some kind of control freak?”

“You could say it like that.” Joseph folded his hands in his lap. “Please don’t tell anyone.”

“Tell anyone what?”

“That I… have got some obsessive-compulsive disorders.”

It took Sebastian a moment to realize what Joseph just confessed to him. “Oh… so it’s not like you’re just… dainty.”

Joseph shook his head. “To be honest, it makes me anxious. Being here. But… it’s better than being at that party. I… I almost wanted to cry there. So many people and noises… I mean, I knew that it would end like this, but… I’m really trying hard to get better and I thought that was a good chance. But it didn’t really work… I’m just weak.”

Sebastian couldn’t help himself. He just pulled Joseph in his arms. “You aren’t weak, don’t ever say that again.”

“I really said that… I’m sorry. I should be more professional.”

“We aren’t at work. No need for that.” Sebastian let go of him again so that he could look at his face.

Joseph smiled a little. “I’m so lucky that I have you… as a partner.”

“Can only say the same.” Sebastian smiled back. “Now rest until I get myself ready, then I’ll drive you home.”

“You’d do that for me?” Joseph seemed actual surprised.

“Of course, you idiot.” Sebastian grinned at him. “Now lay down and let the pill do its magic. I’m going to the bathroom and make myself ready for work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more text again this day. And some feels. I hope you like it. :D
> 
> ♥Lots of Love, Lucy


	6. Cop's Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for another day at work.

After Sebastian made himself ready, more thoroughly than usual, he drove Joseph to his apartment. Joseph lived a few blocks away and the traffic was jamming, so they had to stay in the car for a while.

They both were quiet. Sebastian really didn’t know what to say and Joseph just looked out of the window. He literally seemed to avoid him.

“Hey… Joseph.” Sebastian looked at him when he had to stop at a red traffic light. “Don’t be so sad.”

“I’m not sad.” Joseph finally looked at him. “Sorry, I was just thinking about something.”

“Something?”

“Yes… Christmas. I was thinking about Christmas.”

Sebastian shook his head. “How can people be so obsessed with that day?”

Joseph shrugged. “It’s the time of love and peace.”

“You should know better. We have as many cases as usual.”

“Yes…” Joseph looked back to the window. He didn’t talk to him for the rest of the journey and left the car without another word, when Sebastian parked it in front of his apartment.

Sebastian wasn’t sure what to do, but he decided to wait until Joseph was finished. Joseph seemed to have assumed that he would wait, because only a few minutes later he entered the car again, fully dressed and showered.

“Are you a magician?” Sebastian  gave him a baffled look.

“What?” Joseph didn’t seem to understand.

“You were done in about five minutes.”

“I hurried up. I didn’t want to keep you waiting.” Joseph gave him a smile. “But I’m hungry and tired. Maybe we could buy a coffee on our way?”

“Best idea ever. Need that too.” Sebastian started the car again and drove to a coffee shop. They bought coffee to go and a few doughnuts to amuse the other costumers over their typical cop behavior.

“The face of the old lady when I ordered them!”, Joseph laughed, back in the car, taking a bite. He seemed like a whole other man now and Sebastian was relieved, giving him a grin.

“We’ll mutate to fat, useless beat cops! See it coming!”

“Oh no!” Joseph didn’t look very theatrically with the pink doughnut in his mouth.

Sebastian had to laugh. “Honestly, we should drive to work together more often. This is really funny.”

Joseph stayed quiet for a moment, then he gave him a big smile. “Yes. Let’s do that.”

 

Their workday was quite normal. They had to investigate a crime scene with Kidman, but it quickly turned out that the man only faked his death to flee the country because he was in tax debts. They caught him eventually and because it was already growing dark, they decided to eat dinner together in the _Seashell Diner_ , which was located in the same street as the police department. The owner of the cozy little diner was Ms Cauldron, but everyone just called her Mandy. She was a cheerful old Welsh woman who practically knew everyone from the force by name.

“Hard day at work? Need something for the salvation?”, she asked when coming to the table.

“Wasn’t as hard.” Joseph gave her a smile.

“But we’ll take the salvation.”, Sebastian added quickly.

Mandy laughed. “Of course you do, love. What can I get you?”

“Bacon. A lot of bacon. And maybe an egg as well.” Sebastian scratched his head. “And a glass of your amazing bourbon.”

Kidman shook her head. “I’m taking pancakes and orange juice.”

“An omelet and a cup of coffee for me.” Joseph smiled.

“Alright, coming in no time.” Mandy gave them another smile and went away to take care of their orders.

“It’s quite early to call it a day.” Kidman looked out of the window through the in glittering Christmas decorations covered street.

“More time for me and my couch.” Sebastian said it with a grin when in reality, it filled him with sadness.

“We could go out.” Kidman smiled at them.

“Go out?” Joseph looked at her. “As in go to a bar or playing Sex and the City?”

“I doubt that Sebastian would look good in a dress. So it’s more bar.”

“Oi! I’d be a wonderful princess, shut up.”, Sebastian grumbled. “Besides, you really want to invite the alcoholic to a bar?”

“I never said I’d invite you.”

“We could go to the cinema.”, Joseph said suddenly. Sebastian and Kidman both looked at him. He tried his best to stand the glances, but Sebastian noticed that his hands crawled in his trousers. “I mean… why not?”

“Yeah. Why not?” Sebastian didn’t really like going to the cinema, but he knew that bars probably wouldn’t be a good place for Joseph. “What movies are running at the moment?”

“I really don’t know.” Joseph seemed a little embarrassed.

Kidman grinned. “Then we’ll just watch the next movie airing when we arrive there and pray it isn’t _Barbie’s Dreamhouse_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm asking myself the question: Is there really a movie called "Barbie's Dreamhouse"? Because I honestly don't know and I never watched a Barbie movie. And I'm too lazy to google. xD  
> Also... there's a little easter egg that probably no one will find. Yay. xD
> 
> ♥Lots of Love, Lucy


	7. Frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're watching a movie.

Sebastian, Joseph and Kidman enjoyed their food at the diner. They were talking about work and joking around.

After they’d finished their food and left the diner again, they all got in Sebastian’s car and drove to the cinema. Sebastian parked the car in the parking lot and they went inside.

“Okay, big moment.”, Kidman said. They focused the screen to read the title of the next movie playing. And moaned in agony at once.

_Frozen._

“Oh shit…” Sebastian shook his head. “New try.”

“That’s cheating.” Joseph looked at him.

“Right.” Kidman grinned. “At least it isn’t _Barbie’s Dreamhouse_.”

“Can’t get much better…”, Sebastian grumbled but he knew that was defeated.

They bought tickets and despite they were eating just yet, they also bought popcorn and soda. Then they entered the cinema room and searched for their seats.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this.”, Sebastian muttered while taking a sip of his coke.

“Come on.” Joseph touched his arm and for a moment Sebastian felt extremely warm. “Just enjoy it as much as you can.”

“Yeah…” He rolled his eyes and looked at Joseph, who was sitting in the middle between him and Kidman. He couldn’t say why but he somehow felt really annoyed by her presence.

 

The movie started. It was as kitschy as he’d expected but Sebastian had to admit that it was at least somehow watchable. But it wasn’t the movie that kept him busy. He caught himself more than once looking over to Joseph. His partner seemed to enjoy the movie. He was probably a secret Disney-fan.

Sebastian suddenly realized that he practically didn’t know anything about his partner. Joseph had been in his life for so long, but he never realized how less they talked about him. He just wasn’t very talkative, and Sebastian loved to tell stuff… at least his former self did. But today was probably the first time when Joseph opened up to him, telling him something really personal.

 

When the movie was over, they left the cinema. It got very cold outside, though it wasn’t snowing today. The wind blew through their hair and Joseph pulled up his scarf, visibly freezing.

“Come here.” Sebastian pulled him in a tight embrace. He never got cold easily, and his body was one big heater.

Joseph gave him a very surprised and embarrassed look. His face turned bright red. “W-what are you doing?”

“Warming you up.” Sebastian grinned.

“I… I’m fine.” Joseph quickly moved away from him. He avoided his looks and turned to Kidman. She just grinned and was obviously amused by the situation.

“So, still want to go to the bar?”, she asked.

“Still?” Joseph crossed his arms. “I never said yes.”

“Come on. Sebastian wants to go too, right?”

Sebastian shrugged. Of course, he wanted to go but he’d better stay out of that discussion.

Joseph sighed. “Fine. Let’s go to the bar. But you better pay my drinks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, Frozen doesn't really line up with the timeline for this story since it would have to be 2012, not 2013. But... I noticed it too late and then thought "fuck it, I've got no time to rewrite". xD
> 
> ♥Lots of Love, Lucy


	8. The Riant Sailor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're in a bar. Doing bar stuff.

_The Riant Sailor_ was a bar in the South of Krimson City. It was a little bit dusty, but it had a warm atmosphere and never was too full. Sebastian was a regular and loved coming here. The owner, David, was a nice guy in his fifties and always had an open ear for problems of all kind.

“You’ve brought friends today?”, he asked, when Sebastian sat down at the bar with Joseph and Kidman.

“Yep.” He nodded to his left. “That’s Joseph.” He looked to his right. “And that’s Juli Kidman.”

“Always nice to see fresh faces. I’m David.” The barkeeper smiled at them. “What can I get you?”

While Sebastian ordered his usual whiskey, Kidman wanted a beer and Joseph asked for moose milk. A beverage Sebastian had never heard of, but it was obviously no problem for David.

“What’s moose milk?”, he asked, looking at Joseph.

“It’s like a milkshake but with alcohol. It’s very common in Canada and I always drank that when I was younger.” Joseph smiled a little. “Takes me back to those teenage days.”

“Oh, so you were drinking under 21? You’re a bad boy.” Sebastian grinned.

“Actually, you’re allowed to drink when you’re 19 in Canada.”

“Oh. Well that’s handy.”

“Depends on the point of view.” Joseph sighed. “Sure, you can sell more, but more people will die because they don’t know their limits.”

“That’s probably true…”

“A mate of mine… in college. He celebrated his nineteenth birthday… he drank so much that he jumped off the balcony and died.”

Sebastian’s heart stopped for a second. “That… that’s really horrible.”

“Yeah… I mean, it kinda was his own fault… but… nobody should die like this.” With this words Joseph looked right into Sebastian’s eyes. His message was clear. _I don’t want_ you _to die like this._

“I won’t.”, Sebastian said quietly, taking a sip of his whiskey.

“I really hope so.” Joseph’s voice was barely to hear.

“Hey…” Sebastian looked back at him. “Let me try your moose thingy.”

Joseph handed the glass to him and Sebastian took a sip. It tasted sweet, but also like coffee and butterscotch.

“That’s not that bad, actually.” Sebastian gave the glass back to Joseph.

Joseph smiled a little and took another sip. Maybe it was just coincidence, but Sebastian noticed that he was drinking from the same spot than he did before.

“I shouldn’t drink too much…”, Joseph muttered and cut down Sebastian’s thoughts.

“Probably not.” He looked at Kidman, who was chatting with David and then back to Joseph. “Hey… are you okay? This isn’t too much for you, is it?”

Joseph blinked. “I… I’m fine. It’s nice here. I like it. Quiet… warm… that’s all I need.”

“It’s my local.” Sebastian smiled a bit guilty.

“Then you’ve at least got a lovely place to get drunk.” Joseph didn’t look at him. He was staring into his glass.

“You said you’d always be there for me.”

“I did.” Joseph looked at him again. “And I will.”

Sebastian grabbed Joseph’s hands. “Then let me return that promise. Because you should know that I’ll always be there for you too. And that you can talk to me about anything.”

Joseph seemed a bit blindsided by that and his cheeks turned a little pink. “Uhm… thank you.”

Sebastian knew that he probably should let go of Joseph’s hands now, but he just didn’t want to. He couldn’t say why though. His partner seemed to get a little nervous, looking back and forth between his hands and face.

“Sorry.”, Sebastian finally said and let go of his hands.

“No problem.” Joseph grabbed his glass and emptied it with one sip. “I have to go.” He put the money for the drink next to the empty glass and got up.

“W-wait? You’re leaving?” Sebastian stood up as well.

“Yeah, sorry… I really need to get some sleep until tomorrow. And I shouldn’t drink any more… so… see you at work.”

Kidman gave him a quick “Bye” before she continued talking to David, but Sebastian couldn’t say anything. He could only watch Joseph leave in haste and wondering, what he did wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo... now to a little issue. This weekend I'll be away at Comic Con in Dortmund (I'll cosplay JoJo xD) and so I'll be unable to post. So... no chapters for the next two days. BUT - you'll get three chapters on monday! :D
> 
> ♥Lots of Love, Lucy


	9. Something's Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems that Joseph isn't here...

When Sebastian arrived at the KCPD in the next morning, Joseph wasn’t there yet. This was unusual, since he was always punctual, and Sebastian came a few minutes too late. His jacket wasn’t hanging at the checkroom and his desk was empty.

“Hey.”, he asked Connelly, who’s desk was next to Joseph’s, “Where’s Joseph?”

“He’s sick.” Connelly looked at him. “Called in this morning that he wouldn’t feel well. It’s really the first time that he’s sick, right?”

“Yeah… probably.” Sebastian went back to his office and sat down. Connelly was right. Joseph never stayed at home. He even came here with the worst cold ever, wearing a mask for days to not infect anyone, while looking like a Japanese tourist.

Sebastian looked at his phone. He really wanted to call Joseph. Ask if everything was okay. But he couldn’t shake off the feeling that it had something to do with him. Joseph was acting so weird yesterday…

Sighing, Sebastian dialed Joseph’s number. He just couldn’t help himself.

Joseph didn’t pick up but a few seconds later, Sebastian got a text message.

_Voice is gone. Can’t answer._

This message somehow made Sebastian sigh in relief. It wasn’t his fault. Joseph really was sick.

 _How are you?_ , he typed back.

_Feeling like sh**t._

Sebastian had to chuckle over Joseph censoring the curse word.

_Poor boy. So, your voice is gone?_

_Yes. And I’ve got temperature. Since I can barely move, I decided to stay at home today. I hope that’s okay. You’ll be okay? I can come, if it’s too much for you._

_First, you stay in bed where you belong. And secondly… What the hell do you mean by “too much for me”?!_

_Paperwork._

Sebastian looked over his table. About twenty files were lying there, all of them waiting to be done.

“Oh shit…”, he muttered.

 _No, it’s fine. You rest.,_ he typed back to Joseph.

_Could you do me a favor? I wanted to make noodle soup but… I’ve got no noodles at home. Could you maybe get me some after work? If it’s okay for you._

_Sure. Must go now though. Having a date with paperwork._

_Don’t make me jealous._

Sebastian stared at that last words for a while. It was a joke, sure. But what if it wasn’t?

That thought seemed to have lived in his head for a long time now. But it only came out now. What if that wasn’t a joke at all? It would explain a lot…

Sebastian shook his head. Now was not the time to think about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for you to think about it. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> And I'm soooo sorry for the delay! I just came home since trains weren't going yesterday because of the snow and various other reasons. So I wasn't able to finish chapter 11 yet but I'm on it! 
> 
> ♥Lots of Love, Lucy


	10. Noodle Soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is visiting his sick partner...

After work, Sebastian went to the nearest shop to buy some noodles. Then he drove to Joseph’s apartment and parked the car. He pushed the button next to his partner’s name on the door and heard a quiet humming when the door opened for him.

He went up the stairs to Joseph’s apartment and wanted to knock on the door, but it already opened when he raised his hand, and so he accidentally punched lightly into Joseph’s chest.

“Oh god! I’m sorry!” Sebastian pulled back his hand immediately.

Joseph looked at him. He was looking awful. His hair was a wild mess, his face was as white as snow and his eyes watery. He didn’t even wear his glasses, just a black T-shirt and jogging pants with wool socks.

“Here.” Sebastian handed him the bag he carried with him. “Noodles.”

Joseph’s lips were forming a quiet “Thank you” and he took the bag.

“Anything else I can do for you?”

Joseph shook his head. And obviously was regretting that now. He held his head with one hand, leaning against the wall.

“Joseph! Are you okay?” Sebastian grabbed his shoulders.

“So…” He tried to speak but it didn’t really work. His body was shaking, and his forehead was as hot as a stove.

“You better lie down.” Sebastian just picked him up and carried him into the bedroom, where he carefully placed him on the bed.

Joseph didn’t protest. He just closed his eyes and let it happen.

“Have you eaten yet?”

“N…”

“No. So I will cook for you.”

Joseph looked at him for a second, then closed his eyes again. He looked really exhausted, so Sebastian just went to the kitchen to make noodle soup. He wasn’t the best cook, but he could do that task.

After some minutes he had finished the soup and brought it over to Joseph. His partner was just lying there, barely able to look at him.

“Have you seen a doctor?”

“F… i… n… e…”

“Joseph, you aren’t fine.” Sebastian sat down on the bed, the plate filled with soup in his hands. “And you need to eat something.”

Joseph sat up, reaching for the plate with shaking hands.

“I don’t think that’ll work.”, Sebastian said a little amused.

His partner sighed and dropped his hands back down on the bed.

“Open your mouth.” Sebastian put some soup on the spoon.

“W… a…?”

“Joseph, I know this is embarrassing, but you need to eat, and I won’t tell anyone. Now open your mouth.”

A bit hesitant, Joseph opened his mouth and allowed Sebastian to put in the spoon. It was an awkward situation and it made them both uncomfortable, but it was necessary.

After Joseph finished about half the plate he just shook his head, signalizing Sebastian that he didn’t want to eat more. Sebastian put the plate on the bedside table.

“Do you promise me to see a doctor?”

Joseph nodded to his TV. Sebastian turned around to look at it and immediately rolled his eyes. It showed a paused image of a _Doctor Who_ episode, which Joseph probably was watching until he came.

“That’s a bad pun, Joseph. A really bad one.”

Joseph gave him an excusing smile.

“Shall I come back tomorrow?” Sebastian was worried, that Joseph wouldn’t eat anything without him.

His partner hesitated for a moment, then he nodded with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me that pun. Think of the Fluff.
> 
> ♥Lots of Love, Lucy


	11. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is thinking about something...

Joseph had to stay at home for two whole weeks. He eventually had visited a doctor on the second day and he did decree that Joseph needed absolute bed rest.

Sebastian came over after work every day to make sure that his partner really did that. Joseph tended to walk around and tidying up stuff instead of lying down and resting. It almost felt like he had to babysit him.

But Joseph got better again eventually, and both were relieved when he was able to go to work again.

It wasn’t because Sebastian didn’t enjoy the visits. He probably enjoyed them more than he should, but he missed his partner at the department. Also, Joseph didn’t seem very comfortable with staying at home and doing nothing.

But something couldn’t get out Sebastian’s mind. All the hours he stayed with Joseph… they felt good. Normally he’d just drink away his worries, but he never really felt the urge to drink something while being with him. It felt warm with Joseph and he seemed to develop other urges…

Sebastian shook his head. This was just wrong. After Lily and Myra…

“Is everything alright?”

Sebastian startled and looked up at Joseph. He was standing in front of his desk.

“Yeah, yeah… just… thought about something…”, he muttered.

“More like dreaming.” Joseph smiled a little. Sebastian loved his smile. It was rare, since Joseph tended to be serious all the time, but his light brown eyes were always shining…

Sebastian let out a resigned sigh. This was going too far. He had to stop.

“What is it now?”, Joseph asked.

“I thought of all the housework I have to do after work.”, Sebastian lied.

“Well… I could come over and help you. You were there for me all the time.”

“No, it’s fine.” Sebastian smiled a little. Joseph coming over was the last thing he needed now. Because then he’d probably do something really stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm still delayed! I'm working on catching up again, but I don't want to rush too hard, since there should be at least a little story quality...
> 
> ♥Lots of Love, Lucy


	12. I thought it was Holly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some assumptions have consequences.

It was a quiet day at the department. No calls, most of the cases solved and it was snowing again. The atmosphere was really relaxing.

Joseph was sitting on his chair, drinking a hot chocolate and looking out of the window to watch the snow, while Sebastian hat a little smoke at his desk, reading some news.

Kidman entered the office and looked back and forth between them.

“Connelly’s brought Christmas decorations. Wanna help hanging them up?”

“Seriously?” Sebastian rolled his eyes. There really wasn’t a way to escape that Christmas stuff.

“I think your office could use some decorations.”, Joseph said.

“Traitor…”, Sebastian muttered and squeezed out his cigarette.

Joseph stood up and put his cup on Sebastian’s table. “You’re welcome.”

Sebastian gave him a brief joyless smile as he took the little cardboard Kidman brought with her. She left again, and Joseph put the box on the table as well.

“Joseph, no.”

“Joseph, yes.” He smirked and looked at him. “Don’t worry, I won’t overdo it. But who doesn’t love a chain of lights?”

“Me?”

“Come on… How do you not like that? I think all the lights are the best part about Christmas.”

“Whatever…” Sebastian rolled his eyes when Joseph pulled out a chain of lights of the box.

“Look, it’s even working with batteries!” Joseph turned the lights on and wrapped it around Sebastian’s neck, turning him into a grumpy Christmas tree.

“Seriously…?”

“You look great.” Joseph smiled at him what made Sebastian feel warm at once. He cleared his throat.

“Do you want to put Christmas baubles on me now and glue a star on my head?”, he asked.

“Sure, why not?” Joseph grinned and searched through the box.

“Don’t you dare!”

Joseph put out a big glittering star and placed it on Sebastian’s hair.

“I can do that too, you know…?” Sebastian searched through the box and took a big red Christmas bauble, attaching it to Joseph’s tie.

“Not quite my style.”

Sebastian snuffled. “Excuse me, sir, I think you got mine wrong too.”

“Then maybe that?” Joseph put out a mistletoe of the box and put it on Sebastian’s head.

“What, do you want everyone to kiss me?”

Joseph looked confused for a moment, then he blushed a little. “Oh… no I forgot…”

“You forgot what mistletoes stand for?”

“I thought this was holly… I always mix them up.” Joseph took back the mistletoe.

Sebastian looked at him. Within seconds he decided something. “Raise your arm.”

“What?”

“Just do it.”

Joseph lifted his free hand, but Sebastian shook his head. “The other one.”

Visibly confused, Joseph put the hand with the mistletoe in the air. Sebastian leaned over and not even a second later, their lips touched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the game is on again! I hope you liked the chapter. xP
> 
> ♥Lots of Love, Lucy


	13. Just a Joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after a kiss?

Kissing Joseph was something new. Sebastian had never kissed a man before. But there wasn’t any difference. He could smell Joseph’s bittersweet perfume and feel his warm lips. His partner seemed to be in shock for a second but then he kissed him back. The mistletoe fell to the ground when Joseph dropped it to bury that hand in Sebastian’s hair instead. The kiss was getting more and more intense by every passing second. Sebastian grabbed Joseph’s back to pull him closer and he could feel his partner’s tongue on his lips, begging for entrance. Just as he was about to grant it, the Christmas bauble burst under the pressure of their bodies.

Joseph stepped back immediately. He looked like he was in shock and just stared at Sebastian, not able to say anything.

Sebastian scratched his head, not sure what to do either. He decided to just sit down again and put the star and the chain of lights back in the box.

“My office doesn’t need decorations.”, he said quietly.

Joseph nodded. “Okay.”, he whispered and took the cardboard. While he was leaving the office to give it back to the others, Sebastian caught himself looking at Joseph’s backside. Had his trousers always been this tight? Or was it just his imagination…?

Joseph came back after a few minutes and took his cup again. “Oh… it’s cold now…”, he muttered.

“I’ll get you a new one.” Sebastian stood up, but Joseph shook his head.

“It’s okay. I can drink it cold too.”

“Well…” Sebastian sat down again. There went his chance to flee the awkwardness.

“Seb…” Joseph seemed like he wanted to talk about it, but he couldn’t even look at him.

“Don’t worry. It was just a joke. That’s what mistletoes are for, you know? For a little fun.” Sebastian smiled at him.

Joseph stayed quiet for a moment, then he nodded. “Of course.”

Sebastian didn’t know what to say anymore and looked back at the news article he had opened at his computer. He knew that it was more then just fun, but he just wasn’t ready for that. Not only that Joseph was a man, he also felt guilty and like betraying Myra and Lily. He decided that he just was confused, and that the alcohol damaged his ability to judge. Because everything else just wasn’t okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know... I guess you really know that it can't be over yet. Still a few days to go. xD
> 
> ♥Lots of Love, Lucy


	14. Christmas Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian asks to take the Christmas Shift.

In the next few days Sebastian and Joseph barely talked. When they did, it was just about work and Joseph avoided to talk too much at all. Sebastian knew that it was his fault, though he wasn’t sure why Joseph was reacting this way. But it was really exhausting.

His partner acting like that and the Christmas horror all around him, was making him drink and smoke even more than usual. So Sebastian decided to go to the chief and ask for the Christmas shift. Then he would have to work and not sitting around and thinking of last Christmas, when Lily was still here…

With a sigh he knocked at the door. The chief was sitting at his desk and looked up when Sebastian entered.

“Castellanos. What can I do for you?”

“I wanted to ask if I can take the Christmas shift this year. I mean, there’s probably no one else who’d like to do it anyways, so I’m just saving trouble…”

“You’re wrong.” The chief crossed his arms. “There is a person who is taking this shift since years.”

Sebastian couldn’t hide his surprise. “Really?”

“I thought you would know.”

“How would I?”

“Because it’s your partner.”

Sebastian blinked. “Joseph…?”

“Yes. Joseph has been working on Christmas since he got here. He isn’t even Christian, so it’s not important to him.”

Sebastian thought of all these years when Joseph had been excited for Christmas, loving the decorations, making him presents while he always forgot to buy him something and gave him some last-minute-shit in return.

“If he says so…”

The chief nodded. “You could take the shift together, though. Then I don’t have to pick a second man.”

“Yeah… promising idea.”

Sebastian left the office after he signed up for the shift. He was lost in thoughts. Why would Joseph lie to him and act like he’d love Christmas? He knew how much Sebastian hated it, so wouldn’t it be even better to just tell the truth? It hurt his head. Probably because he was still a little drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wellp, hope you're smarter now. xP
> 
> ♥Lots of Love, Lucy


	15. Christmas Staff Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kidman is a bit of a shipper.

Finally, it was the 24th December. They still had a Christmas staff party at the department, but no one was really in work mode. The cops were chatting, drinking and exchanging some presents.

Sebastian was there too, but only because the Christmas shift would start right after this party. And, of course, because of the free beverages. He just stood in a corner and was watching the others. Especially Joseph. He was wearing an ugly sweater and seemed to have fun. After some chats and laughs he also had a drink. Their eyes met for a second when he looked over, but Sebastian was looking away quickly. When he turned his head back to Joseph, Connelly was sitting with him and they talked about something.

“You’re a real party animal, huh?”

Sebastian startled. He didn’t notice Kidman coming to him. “Totally.”, he buzzed.

“Joseph seems to have fun, right? He’s such a Christmas person.” Kidman chuckled and took a sip of her drink.

“Yeah…” Sebastian sighed. He didn’t want to talk.

“He bought me a dress for Christmas, can you believe that? I mean, I’m not really wearing dresses very often, but he hit my taste and size. That means there’s a 99% chance that he’s gay.”

Sebastian looked at her. “Seriously? Only because of a dress?”

“Could you do that?”

“No. But I bet lots of gay people can’t either. It’s not like they’re all tailors or hairdressers.”

“Yeah. Maybe some of them are cops.”

“What are you trying to say?!”

“Nothing.” Kidman smiled at him. “I just want you to think about it.”

“I won’t, thank you. This is just stupid. You can’t just point at people and claim they’re gay.”

“I’m not pointing at anyone.” Kidman looked at Joseph. “I just know him.”

“Yeah, do you?” Sebastian crossed his arms. “I know him for much longer.”

“Then you should finally open your eyes. Cheers.” Kidman let their glasses cling and went away again.

Sebastian just blinked. “The fuck was that about…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean... it should be obvious to anyone. Especially because Sebastian's office has windows and people might see what was going on there. xP
> 
> ♥Lots of Love. Lucy


	16. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally they talk.

The Christmas staff party was coming to an end and almost everyone left – home to their families. Joseph had been cheerful the whole time but after the others were gone, the smile vanished from his face and he put off the sweater to reveal that he was wearing his uniform underneath. He sat down at his desk, obviously not noticing Sebastian yet and started his computer. Then he got up again to clean up all the party stuff.

“Need any help?”, Sebastian asked, finally stepping towards him.

Joseph startled and looked at him. “You scared me… I thought everyone was gone.”

“I’m working.”

“You’re… working?” Joseph looked at him in surprise.

“Yeah… well, I’ve got no reason to stay at home. So, I’m working. And you can go home if you want.”

“I don’t want to.” Joseph sat down on his chair again.

“I’ve heard that you’re always working the Christmas shift. Why so? I thought you loved Christmas.”

Joseph sighed and closed his eyes. “Do you like your present?”

“Present?”

Joseph nodded over to Sebastian’s office, where he could spot a laborious wrapped up package. He didn’t even notice it yet.

“Well, I shouldn’t open it before tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah… I guess that’s how it works…” Joseph opened a file and started typing.

“Joseph… please talk to me.”

“I am talking to you.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Fine.” Joseph stopped typing and looked at him. “Yes, I love Christmas. I love the decorations in the street, the feeling, the food, the music, absolutely everything. But that doesn’t mean that I celebrate it. I… I don’t have anyone to celebrate it with. So I just work every Christmas to not think about it. And to make the others happy, so that no one else must take that shift. It would be unfair. Everyone has someone to come home to. Family… friends… but I’d just be alone at home. So it’s only fair that I stay here. My Christmas is before Christmas. The time when everyone is happier than usual and when there are more lights in the dark.” A single tear dripped down Joseph’s cheek and he wiped it away with force.

“Joseph…”

“I’m sorry. I lost it.” He stood up again and wanted to leave the room, but Sebastian took his arm.

“Wait. Joseph, what’s going on with you? You’re so… different recently.”

“Am I?” His partner didn’t look at him.

“Yes, you are! And I want to know what’s wrong. Are you having problems…?” Sebastian grabbed his shoulders. “Please talk to me.”

“Well, what are you thinking?!” Joseph raised his voice and finally looked at him. “You’re just kissing me and then you’re saying it’s just a joke! It hurts… it hurts to know that I’m just a joke for you.”

Sebastian felt like the floor was vanishing under his feet. “I… I didn’t mean…”

“Well, what did you mean?” Joseph crossed his arms. “You can’t just kiss me like that and then say it’s just a joke. That’s just rude. It’s not like I’d ever expect anything… but I have feelings as well, you know? You can’t just do anything with me you want. I just wanted to be there for you… but when I look at you now I just feel it again… and it hurts. Why did you have to kiss me? I was able to control it, but now…” Another tear dripped down his cheek and this time he didn’t even bother to wipe it away. “That wasn’t just a joke. That was a real kiss. It might not be real for you, but it is for me. Because I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN~
> 
> ♥Lots of Love, Lucy


	17. Warm Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more fluff I guess.

Sebastian’s heart stopped beating for a second. He didn’t know what to say or to do. Joseph’s confession just hit him like a brick wall.

His partner just stood there. He didn’t dare to look at him, slouchy and had his eyes on the floor. But after a while he clenched his fists.

“Please… just say something.”

Sebastian closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “It’s not good to be in love with me.”

“Really? That’s all.” Joseph let out a quiet laugh.

“No.” Sebastian sat down on Joseph’s chair. “It’s just that… it’s all difficult.”

Joseph nodded. “I know. You’re not gay and…”

“No. That’s not what I meant.”

Now Joseph finally looked at him. Sebastian could see pain and fear at his face, but there was also a beacon of hope. “No?”

“Look, I’ve never had something with a guy before, but I’ve also never doubted that I could. Trust me, that has nothing to do with your gender. It’s just… I recently lost my child and I don’t know where my wife is… and I still love her…”

Joseph nodded quietly. “I know.”, he whispered, some tears in his eyes.

“But…” Sebastian stood up again and rested his hands on Joseph's shoulders. “I can’t deny that I have got some feelings for you. It wasn’t a joke for me either.”

“What…?” Joseph just stared at him, not able to believe him.

“But… it’s still difficult. I… it’s really too much for me.”

Joseph didn’t answer, but after he hesitated for a moment, he just hugged Sebastian close, caressing his back. Sebastian didn’t really expect that, but it felt so good to just get a little quiet comfort.

“Hey…”, he whispered after a while in Joseph’s warm hug. “Wanna kiss again?”

 

The shift was very exciting. There was a fighting couple who disturbed their neighbors because they had too much eggnog, a burning Christmas tree, a mother-in-law beating up her son-in-law, various burglars and many more.

“Holy shit, Christmas is a crime scene.”, Sebastian panted when they were back in their office. It was already almost 12pm and they’d been awake for the whole night.

“Yeah… most exciting time of the year.” Joseph plopped down on his chair and held his shoulder. Some grandpa hit him with a frying pan.

“I never thought that the Christmas shift is so brutal.” Sebastian sat down next to him.

“What do you expect? Many family members that come together forcefully and hate each other.” Joseph let out a quiet laugh.

Sebastian looked at him. “Hey… let me see that.” He pointed at Joseph’s shoulder.

“It’s okay. It’s not bleeding, just a minor impact.”

“Just… let me see.”

“I’d have to put off my shirt for that.”

Sebastian thought about that for a second. “Okay.”

“What, okay?”

“Put off your shirt.”

“I won’t put off my shirt.”

“Are you that shy?”

Joseph looked at him. “Our shift is over in a few minutes.”

“Yeah?”

“So… you can look at that… after work. If you want to.”

Sebastian needed a few seconds to realize what kind of offer Joseph had just given to him. “So… want to come to me?”, he asked quietly.

Joseph nodded. “I’d be honored.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Now the Fluff is over.
> 
> ♥Lots of Love, Lucy


	18. A Terminal Bruise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian takes a look at Joseph's shoulder.

Sebastian unlocked the door to his apartment and entered it with Joseph. They were both tired after that exhausting night. After they put off their shoes and jackets, they went to the living room and sat down on the couch.

“Want a drink?”, Sebastian asked.

“No.” Joseph shook his head. “I want to be clear.” His voice had a very steamy undertone.

Sebastian had to gulp. As serious as Joseph was about this, he wasn’t quite sure yet. This was going way too fast.

“I’m really tired, actually.”, he muttered, not even lying.

“So am I.” Joseph smiled a little.

“Well, let me see your shoulder.”

“Sure.” Joseph put off his tie and vest, placing them neatly folded next to the couch. Then he slowly started unbuttoning his shirt. Sebastian noticed that his hands were shaking.

“Hey. You okay?”

“Yes.” Joseph put off the shirt and placed it on the floor as well. It wasn’t the first time Sebastian saw him shirtless, but this time was different.

“Let me see…” Sebastian carefully grabbed Joseph’s shoulder. There was a large bruise starting to take form, but it didn’t look too bad.

“Am I going to die?”, Joseph asked as serious as possible.

“Afraid so.” Sebastian grinned. “But not today and not because of that.” He carefully run his thumb over the bruise. Joseph shivered under the touch.

“Merry Christmas.”, Sebastian grinned. “You’ve got yourself a bruise.”

“I’ve got myself shirtless on your couch.” Joseph moved over to him until their shoulders touched.

“Joseph…” Sebastian sighed quietly. “This is too fast. I’m really not sure and…”

“Seb. It’s okay.” Joseph smiled at him. “It was… just an idea.”

 “I… I never did it with a man before.”, Sebastian admitted.

“We… we don’t have to… do that.”

“But you want to, right?” Sebastian ran a hand trough Joseph’s hair.

“I want to.”, Joseph whispered.

“When was the last time you got touched by someone else?”

Joseph blushed a little. “About ten years ago.”

“Oh dear…” Sebastian sighed quietly. “Look, I have got feelings for you. But I’m not quite sure about them yet. It just seems wrong and forced to do it now.”

Joseph nodded and moved away from him again. Sebastian watched him nervously playing with his fingers. “I’m sorry. I thought… maybe…”, he muttered.

“That… has nothing to do with me not wanting you… I’ve been thinking a lot about you recently.”

Joseph looked at him again and smiled a little. “I’m sorry about that. You have enough to worry about…”

“Joseph…” Sebastian just pulled him into his arms. His skin was soft and warm under his fingers. He felt Joseph’s head finding rest on his chest.

“I’m sorry for messing around with your feelings.”, Joseph whispered. “But that kiss… it messed me up too. Now I want things… things I never dared to want before.”

Sebastian held him closer, caressing his back. He could feel him shiver under the touch, but it didn’t astonish him. If Joseph really hadn’t been touched since a decade, he’d of course enjoy everything he could get.

“We should go to sleep.”, Sebastian muttered, leaning his head against Joseph’s.

“Just one more minute.”, his partner whispered, moving even closer.

“We can continue that in my bed.”

Joseph looked at him. “You... are letting me stay? In your bed?”

“Of course.” Sebastian just stood up, carrying Joseph in his arms to the bedroom and placing him on the sheet. Then he just put out all of his clothes except of his briefs and just wanted to grab his sleepwear, when suddenly two arms wrapped themselves around him from behind.

“Please, sleep like that.”, Joseph whispered into his ear, pulling him close. He could feel the other’s excitement through his shaking body and the half-hard cock ins his back.

“Only if you do as well.”, he muttered. He had to admit that this situation was kind of hot.

Joseph did let go of him again to put off his pants and socks. His briefs got visibly tight, but he didn’t seem to notice or care.

Sebastian cleared his throat and lay down on the bed, crawling under the blanket and holding it open for Joseph. He slipped under it as well and snuggled against him. Sebastian could feel his heart racing.

“Sleep well.”, he whispered.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to.”, Joseph simply said and rested his head on Sebastian’s shoulder.

“Do you…? Well…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You do like that, don't you? xP
> 
> ♥Lots of Love, Lucy


	19. I think we had sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the reason for the fanfic's rating.

Sebastian still felt like it was wrong, somewhere deep inside him. But he replaced that guilt with something else. Something available.

He rested one hand on Joseph’s cheek while starting to kiss him. His partner returned the kiss immediately, wrapping both arms around him and moving their bodies together.

This time Sebastian allowed Joseph to enter his mouth. Their tongues started fighting and Joseph let out a quiet moan against his lips. It satisfied Sebastian and he wanted to hear more of that.

He grabbed Joseph’s butt, squeezing it while continuing the hot kisses. It showed some effects at once. Joseph started moving to the rhythm of his hand, rubbing on his thigh, the only thing separating skin from skin were his now wet briefs. It made him hot himself and he knew that he needed to remove that annoying fabric somehow. He put on hand on the waistband of Joseph’s briefs, pulling them down in a hurry. Joseph just kicked them away from his feet and they fell to the floor, forgotten for the moment. Sebastian continued squeezing his butt, now without the annoying fabric in between. He could feel Joseph’s warm hard cock rubbing on his skin and he never thought that this feeling could make him get so horny.

Joseph took care of his briefs now, grabbing them and moving them away with a harsh pull. Sebastian kicked them away and one second later Joseph was laying on him, rubbing their cocks against each other. It took him by surprise and let him moan out louder than usual.

“Fuck!”, he screamed out and grabbed Joseph’s hips.

Joseph obviously saw that as a huge motivation. He started moving faster, grabbing both of their cocks with one hand and moving it up and down. Sebastian never felt something like this before. But he really, really liked it.

“Fuck, Joseph!”, he moaned. “Give me a break!” He felt like he was about to come every second.

“A break?”, Joseph panted. “You wish.”

He did let go of him, but only to slip between his legs. Sebastian got nervous for a second. He didn’t really want to get fucked in the rear.

But Joseph had other plans. He bowed down and took Sebastian’s cock in his mouth. Under Joseph’s hard-working tongue, he couldn’t do anything but crawl his fingers into the sheet and pant, until all the sucking and licking finally brought him over the edge. He didn’t even have time to warn him and came with a satisfied moan right into Joseph’s mouth.

Joseph had to cough and sat up, swallowing hard and shaking his head. “Don’t make me do this again.”

“Sorry… wanted to warn you… but…” Sebastian could barely speak. The climax was all over his body and he did see stars. It had been a long time since he came like this.

“Don’t give up yet.” Joseph started rubbing his cock and knuckled down on him. “I still need you.”

“What are you up to?”, Sebastian asked exhausted. He just wanted to sleep.

“I still need a little help.”

Under all the stars and satisfaction Sebastian noticed that Joseph haven’t had a chance to come yet.

“Then why are you jerking off me?”

“Because I need you hard.” Joseph licked over his neck. It made Sebastian shiver.

“Oh, I think that won’t be a problem…” He already felt his cock growing hard again under Joseph’s treatment and closed his eyes in enjoyment.

“Good.” Joseph was moving a bit strange now and Sebastian opened his eyes to see what he was doing. While his left hand was moving up and down on his cock, his right one had vanished behind his back.

“Are you… fucking yourself?”, Sebastian asked.

“Need to.”, Joseph moaned quietly. “Because I want you inside.”

“You could just ask, you know?” Sebastian grinned.

“Need to prepare…”

“Like I said.” Sebastian removed Joseph’s hand and inserted his own finger. It made Joseph shiver and moan in lust. He started widening him. It wasn’t the first time he did anal, only the first time he did it with a guy.

“Guess that’s enough.”, Joseph moaned in lust. “I can’t do that any longer…”

“Well then.” Sebastian removed his hand.

Without any hesitation, Joseph sat down on his hardened cock, inserting it a bit to hasty which resulted in a cry of lust and pain.

“Careful.” Sebastian grabbed his hips.

“I’m good.” Joseph started moving on him and Sebastian adapted himself to the pace. His partner moaned out loud with every move and it made Sebastian extremely hot. He started thrusting harder and faster into Joseph, giving him no time to calm down. Joseph was fighting, but he couldn’t hold back his orgasm forever, so eventually he came all over Sebastian’s chest with a loud, lustful cry. Feeling Joseph tightening around him and shivering in lust made Sebastian come again as well.

Whimpering, Joseph fell on his chest, right into his own cum. He wanted to kiss him, but he couldn’t even reach Sebastian’s mouth.

“I think… we had sex…”, Sebastian panted. It made Joseph laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing happened. I guess you were all waiting for it. xD
> 
> ♥Lots of Love, Lucy


	20. Breakfast or Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after...

Sebastian opened his eyes. The room was dark. He sat up in his bed. Through the not fully closed door he could see light in the hallway and he heard some noises from the kitchen.

Slowly he got up. He was still tired and wearing nothing but his briefs, which he put back on after he and Joseph had taken a long shower and eventually fell asleep arm in arm.

It was cold, so he grabbed a sweater and jogging pants from the closet and put them on, before shuffling to the kitchen.

Joseph was standing at the stove, only wearing his briefs and one of Sebastian’s T-shirts. He was cooking eggs and bacon, along with pancakes, while listening to the radio and humming the Christmas songs which were running.

“Are you making breakfast?” Sebastian leaned his shoulder at the door case and crossed his arms.

Joseph turned around and smiled at him. “Breakfast or dinner. Whatever you prefer.”

 “Guess it’s the same.” Sebastian stepped in the room.

“I hope you’ll like it.”

“I will.” Sebastian wanted to sit down, but suddenly Joseph wrapped his arms around him, giving him a kiss.

“Made it just for you.”, he whispered in his ear.

“Thanks…” Sebastian carefully freed himself from Joseph. He wasn’t ready for such a domestic atmosphere between them yet.

Joseph seemed to notice, because he stayed quiet and turned back to the stove.

“Thanks for the Christmas present.”, he said after a while.

“Christmas present?”

“You know…” Joseph sighed and turned to him. “What we did today.”

“That’s not exactly a Christmas pre…”

“It is.” Joseph gave him a warm smile. “Because then you don’t have to feel bad, right? It’s a present, nothing more. You did no wrong.”

“I did wrong.”

“No, don’t say that. You don’t have to feel guilty or blame you, okay? It… it’s my fault. Just blame me. You didn’t cheat on Myra, okay? You didn’t do it.”

Sebastian stood up again and just hugged Joseph. “I didn’t mean that I did wrong with sleeping with you. I did wrong with hurting you like that.”

“It’s okay… no worries. I mean, I never expected… anything.” Joseph didn’t return the hug.

“You did. You don’t have to lie.”

Joseph closed his eyes. “Maybe… for a little moment.” He leaned his head against Sebastian’s.

“How long?”

“Only for the moment you came in… because it felt so… home.”

“No, I meant… how long do you love me?”

Joseph gulped and stayed quiet for a while. “For a long time.”, he finally said, now returning the hug to hold onto him.

“I mean… after today I can’t just ignore you.” Sebastian carefully caressed his back. “I still need to sort my feelings and stuff, I guess… but I won’t just pretend this didn’t happen or was a mistake.”

“You don’t need to worry about me, okay? It’s all worse for you. I’ll be there for you, like I promised. And maybe… one day… we can be more than that. When… if you’re ready. And I’ll be waiting.” Joseph smiled at him.

“Joseph… I’m really not worth any wait.” Sebastian shook his head.

“I have to… because now I can hope. I never had hope before.” A single tear dripped down his cheek. He wiped it away and smiled again. “Oh god, I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be.” Sebastian ran a hand through his hair.

“The pancakes… I need to…” Joseph separated from him again and returned to the stove.

Sebastian sat down at the table and watched him finishing the food.

“Hey… Joseph?”

“Yes?” He gave him a brief look.

“You said you’ve been alone at every Christmas. Why didn’t you tell me? I would have invited you over.”

“Christmas is celebrated with the family. And I’m not.” Joseph put two plates, pancakes, eggs and bacon on the table.

“It’s not only about family. It’s also about love.”

“So not for me either.” Joseph gave him a brief smile and put some bacon on his plate.

“That also involves friendship.” Sebastian looked at him. Joseph avoided his glance and sat down, taking only a small pancake on his plate.

“Joseph… what about your family? Parents? Siblings? Aunt? Uncle? Anyone?”

Joseph stayed quiet for a while, then he smiled again. “Canada.”

“And you can’t go to visit?”

“Seb… it’s not that I couldn’t go there…”

“But?”

“But they don’t want me there.” Joseph stared at his pancake.

“They… don’t want you? Why?”

“Because I’m gay.” Joseph smiled a little, still focused on the pancake instead of him.

“You’re kidding me… no.” Sebastian reached for Joseph’s hand, but he moved away.

“It’s okay. I’m used to it. That’s why I’m very happy about what happened today. For a short amount of time I wasn’t alone…” He smiled a little, but his body was shaking. “I’m sorry.”

“Joseph… please stop apologizing.” Sebastian just pulled him into his arms.

“No… please let me go… I can’t…”

“What is it you can’t?”

“Stop wanting more…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn't really much to say anymore... thank you sooo much for liking the story!
> 
> ♥Lots of Love, Lucy


	21. A Housewife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting all emotional... again. Still. EMOTIONS!

It was one of the most intense kisses Sebastian had ever shared. Joseph was sitting on his lap, one hand buried deep in his hair, the other one crawling into his shoulder, while their tongues fought against each other. He had grabbed Joseph’s hips, holding him and pulling him closer at the same time. His face got a little wet from Joseph’s tears, because the younger one wasn’t in control anymore and the only reason were a few word’s Sebastian had said.

“You don’t have to be alone anymore.”

Sebastian didn’t mean it like a love confession or anything like that, but suddenly Joseph lay in his arms again, crying and thanking him. It was then when Sebastian finally realized that not only he was broken down. Joseph had his own demons to fight.

“We have to hurry.”, Joseph said suddenly and slipped down from his lap. “We have to be back at work in half an hour.”

“Oh shit…” Sebastian let out a deep sigh.

“Eat.” He pointed at Sebastian’s plate. “You’ll need it.”

“I never eat breakfast… or dinner…”

“I don’t care. If I am cooking for you, you will eat it.”

“You turned into an old housewife within seconds.”, Sebastian sighed.

“I’ll pretend that I didn’t hear that _old_.” Joseph sat down at the table again and ate his small pancake.

“So, you’re okay with housewife?” Sebastian lifted an eyebrow.

“Actually… yes.” Joseph stared at his now empty plate. “Wouldn’t it be nice to just settle down with someone…?” He twitched and smiled again, getting up from the chair. “Don’t take too long eating, clock is running. I’m in the bathroom.”

“Joseph…” Sebastian took his hand to keep him from running away. “Don’t torture yourself like that.”

“I’m not torturing myself. I’m just reminding myself of reality.”

“Reality?” Sebastian stood up to be eye to eye with him.

“I know that this…” Joseph moved his arm in an undefined gesture. “…isn’t real. It’s only for today.”

“If you would ever listen to me you’d know that it’s not.” Sebastian grabbed Joseph’s shoulders. “I already told you that I’ve got feelings for you and that you don’t have to be alone. Just give me some time!”

“I’m sorry…” Joseph looked away.

Sebastian placed one hand on his cheek and kissed him again. “How about I take you out after work?”

“Out? You mean… like a date?” Joseph didn’t seem to believe it yet.

“Yeah, like a date. Where do you want to go?”

“Uhm… I don’t know…”

“Well, we can think about that during the day. But now we really must get ready. You are right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really turn everything into drama, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to. xD
> 
> ♥Lots of Love, Lucy


	22. A Normal Day at Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's so fluffly I'm gonna die...?

The atmosphere at work was crackling. Between their tasks, Sebastian and Joseph touched as often as possible and tried to make it look completely random. Since they weren’t alone anymore, it wasn’t possible to flirt, but that didn’t mean that they didn’t try. Especially when they were on the beat later that day, Sebastian naturally placed one hand on Joseph’s leg.

“Don’t distract the driver.”, Joseph smirked without taking his eyes off the street.

“Oh, but he’s too hot to ignore.” That line made Joseph’s face turn bright red.

 

It was morning again when their shift ended. Sebastian wasn’t really a fan of night shifts, but this one had been quite entertaining. After they returned to the department they had to behave though, since Connelly had been working the shift as well and he was very observant.

“We still haven’t decided where to go…”, Joseph said when they left the building.

“Damn… it was too much… work… to think about it…” Sebastian sighed.

“Did you plan on going somewhere?” Connelly appeared behind them like a ghost and startled Joseph visibly.

“Yeah, we thought we could do something together… but we don’t know what.” Sebastian chuckled on Joseph’s face.

“Want to come ice-skating with us? I’m going with my wife and girls.”

“I… I’m really bad at ice-skating.” Joseph scratched his head.

“I can teach you.” Sebastian smirked. Lily loved going ice-skating and he had to learn it the hard way. Myra had been quite entertained by that… He shook his head to remove the thoughts.

“Oh, this is going to be great fun. Just come to the ice rink, I’ll invite you to see that.” Connelly laughed and walked past by them.

Sebastian and Joseph shared a brief look.

“Does he know…?” Joseph asked quietly.

“No, no, that’s impossible.”

“Is it?”

Sebastian had to think of Kidman’s innuendos. “Uhm… not quite, probably. But I’m sure… I’m sure he’s right. It’s going to be great fun.”

“I really can’t skate…”

“That’s what I’m talking about.” Sebastian smirked.

 

Sebastian parked his car at the parking lot next to the ice rink. Joseph looked a bit nervous on the passenger seat, but he got out of the car and walked in with him.

“We’ll have to rent skates first.”, Sebastian said. “I’ll get some for you too.”

“I’m really not sure about this…” Joseph looked at the rink as if it was a human-eating dragon.

“Hey, I won’t let you fall, okay?” Sebastian took Joseph’s hand. It was shaking.

“Promise?”, he whispered.

“Promise.” Sebastian placed a kiss on his forehead. At this point, he didn’t really care anymore if people found out about them. He knew that he wanted to be with Joseph. That this was something serious.

“I really don’t want to fall on my back, you know?” Joseph muttered.

“It doesn’t hurt _that_ much. Don’t worry.” Sebastian gave him a motivating smile.

Joseph looked at him. “You were hard, you know? It’s already hurting the whole time.”

“Oh my god, are you injured?!” Sebastian grabbed Joseph’s shoulders. “Why didn’t you say anything?!”

“Calm down… it’s okay. I just wasn’t expecting to go ice-skating.” Joseph smiled a little.

“I’ll keep your ass save. And I won’t fuck you on the rink. Promise.”

Joseph chuckled. “You’re such a moron… I love you.”

It was still strange to hear these words from his partner, but not in a bad way. “I… I’m getting the skates, don’t run away.”

“I’d never. I’m waiting for you.” Joseph smiled a little. “As long as it may take.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like ice-skating? I wish I had someone who'd go with me because I can't go alone. xD
> 
> ♥Lots of Love, Lucy


	23. Ice Rink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Fluff. Because Christmas.

After Sebastian got the skates, they put them on. Joseph was already overburdened with that task and had to sit down to even manage it. Sebastian could have helped him, but it was way too funny to watch Joseph fighting with the skates.

“There you are!” Sebastian felt Connelly’s hand on his shoulder and turned around to his colleague. He was accomplished by his wife and daughters.

“Hey Oscar.” He smiled. “Nice set of ladies you’ve brought.”

“You too.” Connelly smirked at Joseph who was too busy with the skates to notice him. “Don’t you want to end this misery?”

“It’s too funny.”, Sebastian admitted.

Connelly crossed his arms and watched Joseph as well. “Yeah… true that.”

“That’s mean, daddy!” Connelly’s younger daughter glared at him and then walked over to Joseph to help him with his skates. She kneeled before him and put a wonky bow on the skate he managed to put on. Joseph seemed really surprised about his little assistant and then petted her head as a thankful gesture for the help.

Sebastian felt so many things watching this scenery. He remembered Lily, he remembered how she called Joseph “uncle Jojo” all the time and he noticed something he’d never seen before. The longing in Joseph’s eyes when he looked at the little girl. The warm smile on his face. It was the same look he always gave to Lily but now Sebastian finally understood. Joseph wanted to be a father as well.

“Tiffany has been really nice the whole month to not anger Santa.” Connelly chuckled. “But I guess she decided to keep it like this since Santa praised her for being so good.”

“She’s a good girl.” Sebastian smiled.

Connelly’s older daughter crossed her arms and pouted. Her mother wrapped an arm around her.

“Hey.” Sebastian kneeled to her and gave her a smile as well. “So are you.”

She hid her face in her mother’s coat, but he could spot a little smile on her lips.

“Alice is really shy, don’t judge her.” Connelly said with an excusing voice. “Tiffany is way better with people.”

“Hey, that’s okay. Not everyone can be a social butterfly.” Sebastian stood up again and looked back to Joseph and Tiffany. He finally managed to put the skates on and seemed to have a chat with her.

“Does Joseph have kids?”, Connelly asked.

“No.” Sebastian shook his head. “So be careful. He looks like he’d kidnap Tiffany anytime.”

Connelly had to laugh. “He can have her for today.”

Sebastian smiled a little. “Just check his pockets when he leaves.”

 

Joseph walked over to them, almost falling with every step and Tiffany on his hand. She was much more delicate on her skates and seemed like she wanted to hold him. Since she was a five-year-old she couldn’t do that, so Sebastian stepped in and caught Joseph before he could fall.

“Careful.” He wrapped an arm around his partner and Joseph smiled at him.

“I holded him.”, Tiffany said proudly.

“And you were doing an amazing job.” Sebastian gave her a bright grin. “But I’ll take him from now.”

“I’m really not sure about this.” Joseph gave the rink another skeptical look.

“Don’t worry. You’ll be fine.” Sebastian stepped in on the ice and grabbed the border with one hand while offering Joseph the other one. He stepped in clumsily and almost slipped, but Sebastian caught him in time.

“See. You’re on the ice.”, Sebastian smiled, pressing Joseph’s body with both hands against him.

Joseph returned the hug. “I don’t know much about skating, but I don’t think that’s how it works.”

“Hey, I caught you, didn’t I?”

“Yeah… but… people can see…” Joseph blushed a little.

“And I don’t care.” Sebastian rested one hand on Joseph’s cheek. “Because that’s not something we have to hide.”

“If you’re still unsure… I mean…” Joseph leaned his head against his hand. “We’ve already did it all wrong, right? Sex before the first date… that’s not how it works.”

“I wouldn’t say that. Dates are usually there to get to know each other. But we already know each other for ages. So, a date wasn’t necessary.” Sebastian smiled a little. “Besides, you were very enthusiastic about it.”

“I know…” Joseph blushed even deeper. “But I never thought this could actually become a relationship.”

“Well guess what…” Sebastian didn’t finish his sentence and just kissed Joseph. He was aware that Connelly and pretty much everyone else on the rink could see that. But he didn’t care. Because he knew which way he wanted to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really tried to make that chapter as cute as possible... hope it worked. xD
> 
> ♥Lots of Love, Lucy


	24. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End.

Sebastian and Joseph were lying in Sebastian’s bed. After Joseph’s poor attempts of ice-skating – which were filmed by Connelly and probably now the gayest thing on his phone – they went back to Sebastian’s apartment and changed into some more comfortable clothes, before going to bed.

Joseph’s head rested on Sebastian’s chest now, sleeping peacefully and quiet. He had been so exhausted, that he fell asleep in less then a minute. But Sebastian couldn’t find sleep yet. He was way to agitated. All of this was happening so fast. He barely had time to think about anything or sort out his thoughts and actions. But he knew that he made the right choice. Joseph had been so happy today… he never saw him like this before.

Carefully, Sebastian removed a few wisps of hair from Joseph’s face. He looked so relaxed and didn’t even have any wrinkles. He almost looked like he was still twenty. Sebastian never really took the time to eye up Joseph properly. But now he took his time to notice the tiny details in Joseph’s face. His pale and soft skin, the amygdaline eyes, the perfectly shaped lips, the dark fluffy hair,… How could he never see that his partner was beautiful before? He couldn’t even blame it one the glasses, which were now lying on the bedside table, because they didn’t cover his beauty.

“Why does someone like you love someone like me?”, he asked quietly, thinking of his scars, wrinkles and vices.

Joseph didn’t answer and continued using his chest as a pillow for his quiet sleep. Sebastian carefully run a hand trough his hair. He didn’t wash out his hair-fixing gel, so it still felt a little sticky.

Sebastian closed his eyes as well. He had been awake for almost an entire day now and he was tired as well. There was another time for sorting out his thoughts.

 

The sky was colorful under all the exploding fireworks that greeted the new year. In the streets people were celebrating and cheering, but Joseph and Sebastian were only watching through the large windows of Joseph’s apartment. He was standing there with a glass of sparkling wine in his hand, wearing nothing but Sebastian’s shirt. His partner had his arms wrapped around him, holding a glass of wine as well and wearing absolutely nothing. They had celebrated the arrival of the new year in the best viable way – with hot and extensive sex.

“Happy new year.”, Sebastian whispered into Joseph’s ear, not without kissing up to it.

“Happy new year.”. Joseph returned and took a sip of his wine.

“The firework is great… but I know something better.” Sebastian let his hand wander down.

“Again?” Joseph chuckled without turning to him, still watching the sky exploding in colors.

“Can’t get enough of you.”, Sebastian muttered. “Sex with you is like a firework. But better.”

Joseph placed his glass on the window sill. “You can have a lot of that in the new year.”

“Mmh, that sounds great.” Sebastian grinned and pulled him closer. He placed his glass of wine next to Joseph's, before slowly removing the shirt from his body.

“I wasn’t talking about right now though.” Joseph chuckled.

“Well, I did.” Sebastian just picked him up and carried him back to the bed.

“But Seb, I wanted to watch the fireworks!”

“Oh, I’ll make sure that you see fireworks, don’t worry.”

 

Later that night, when it slowly got quiet again, Sebastian and Joseph were laying on the bed, arm in arm and completely exhausted. Joseph’s head was resting on Sebastian’s shoulder and he was already half asleep.

“Joseph?”, Sebastian asked quietly.

“Yes…?” Joseph blinked with heavy eyes.

“Did you wish for something?”

“Wish for something…?”

“For the new year.”

“I thought only shooting stars grant wishes…” Joseph yawned and rolled over until he was lying on him.

“Maybe fireworks do as well.” Sebastian smiled and rested one hand on his cheek.

“Then I’ll wish for something.” Joseph closed his eyes.

“Don’t you want to tell me?”

“Wishes don’t come true if you speak them out loud, right?”

“Not firework wishes.” Sebastian grinned.

Joseph opened his eyes again. “I don’t have a wish anymore. I just want everything to stay like it’s now.”

Sebastian gave him another kiss. “Then your wish shall be granted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now we've reached the end of the story. I'm really proud that I managed to finish it because this month wasn't very nice to me. But your kind comments and the encouragement made it a little bit better. Thank you all so much and I hope the story brightened up your advent a little.   
> Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! ♥

**Author's Note:**

> So... tbh, this is the thoughest thing I ever did. I started YESTERDAY and I really don't know if I'll be able to finish it. But... YOLO? xD  
> I hope you'll forgive me, if a chapter comes late... ^^'
> 
> ♥Lots of Love. Lucy


End file.
